This invention relates to optical disc information recording media such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs), and more particularly to protecting the optical surface or surfaces of such discs.
Some optical discs receive more than the usual amount of use and consequent handling. For example, optical discs owned by lending libraries and rental businesses may see such service. The optical surfaces of discs in such use are subject to physical damage in the form of fingerprints, scratches, scuffs, etc. As such damage accumulates over time, the disc eventually becomes unplayable and an economic loss to the owner.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to extend the useful life of optical discs.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide protection for the optical surfaces of optical discs.